narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Resonance
|image=Resonance.png |kanji=共鳴 |unnamed jutsu=No |romaji=Kyōmei |literal english=Resonance |jutsu classification=Ninjutsu |jutsu class type=Supplementary |jutsu range=Short, Mid, Long |users=Kazuhide |debut shippuden=No |jutsu media=Anime, Manga }} is a technique developed by Kazuhide, after studying the properties of various unique technique, which allows the practitioner to reposition themselves at speeds that are more normally attributed to . Resonance is accomplished in a fashion that is inspired by techniques such as Dance of the Seedling Fern and Demonic Mirroring Ice Crystals. More specifically, both of these skills involve the user merging with a secondary medium to manipulate their movement capabilities. Unfortunately, Kazuhide's initial attempts to achieve the same feat though various mediums all failed. Eventually, he recognized that there was a lack of synchronization between his own existence and the medium, which was not an issue with the previously mentioned techniques. This is due to the fact that the maneuvers utilized a medium generated one with their own , rather than one simply found in the environment. Since synchronizing with one's own chakra is far simpler, Kazuhide began employing chakra-based constructs created with Tamahagane and Invocation of Shadow Arms as his mediums. Once again though, his theories were met with yet another setback. In the field, and especially in active combat, it was generally impractical to merge his existence with a conceptual weapon simply to reposition himself to yet another armament. Such a performance would require him to generate several items and spread them out in the surrounding area before initiating the technique, which conflicted heavily with his preferred minimalistic fighting-style. For some time this simple issue barred any progress on the continued development of this technique. With time though Kazuhide came up with a way to alleviate this issue, after deciding that he was too attached to the concept of merging with the selected medium. By circumventing this supposed necessary procedure he developed a way to resonate his own chakra with the chakra of items he had created. This shared resonance not only stood in for the original merging aspect of skill, but greatly expanded the potential range of the secondary effect. As such, it became possible for him to reposition himself over vast distances at near instantaneous speeds, without the necessity of line of sight or a continuous medium between his starting and ending locations. Despite giving off the appearance of manipulating of the space–time continuum, Resonance transports the user as a high-speed signal of chakra that can pass through most substances and barriers without resistance. To the outside observer, it would appear as if the practitioner in question either appeared or disappeared with a temporary form of an illuminated flash of energy. Furthermore, the speed of this technique causes the surrounding air to distort upon relocating away from a location, as the space is evacuated. Additionally, the user is able transport other objects and individuals with them when using this technique, though it should be noted that both the distance and amount of matter transported increase the cost of the technique. Alternatively, the user is also able transport objects he resonates with to his location, rather than traveling to their position. Notably though, this technique can not be utilized to transport individuals or objects across separate dimensions, unless a physical path is open between the two and the user is able to resonate their chakra with an object of their own creation on the other side.